Summer
|artist= |from= album |tvfilm= |year= 2014 |dlc = April 21, 2016 (JDU) April 28, 2016 (NOW) |mode= Solo |dg= (Classic) (Fitness) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Easy (Fitness) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Fitness) |nogm= 5 (All Versions) |pc= Green (Classic) Blue (Fitness) |gc= Gold (Classic) Dark Pink (Fitness) Red (Beta) |lc= Dark Pink |mashup=Girl Power |alt=Fitness Dance Party Master Mode |pictos= 92 (Classic) 136 (Fitness) 113 (Mashup) |audio = |nowc= Summer (Classic) SummerALT (Fitness) SummerMU (Mashup) |perf= Classic Céline Baronhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN_1V5yMeAU |dura = 3:21 }}"Summer" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a woman with jade green hair in braids, yellow sunglasses, a gold ring, gold diamond-shaped earrings, a pink sports bra with gold straps around it, a jade transparent skirt with dark green (seen to be green from the skirt) sequin underwear, and pink lace up heels. Fitness Dance The fitness dancer is a man with short black hair and a beard, a green and black shirt with some yellow and blue stripes, and blue and black pants with green triangles and yellow stripes, black socks, and yellow shoes. Background Classic The background has shiny vertical lines that have blue and yellow triangles moving around in them, thin horizontal lines, and highlighting circles. Fitness Dance The dancer is standing on a marathon track (the track in Just Dance 2014 Sweat routines) that flashes in bouts of red and cyan. The numbers 4, 5, and 6 can be partially seen when the track is lighted up. Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 5: Move your right hand quickly in a semi-circle going to the right whilst taking a wide step towards the left. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Touch your left leg with your right hand with force while kicking behind. Summer gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 5 Summer gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 5 in-game Summer gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Summer gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Fitness Dance There are 5 Gold Moves in the Fitness routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Leap with your legs spread out and throw your arms in the air. Summeralt gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Summeralt gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 4: Bend your wrists with your fingers pointing to the ground. (Good Girl) Gold Moves 2 and 5: Cover your chest with your right hand such that it makes contact with your left shoulder. (California Gurls) Gold Move 3: Move your arms a little slowly from the middle of your body to the upper thigh. (American Girl) Goodgirl gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 (Good Girl) Summermu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 4 in-game Californiagurls gm 1.png|Gold Moves 2 and 5 (California Gurls) Summermu gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 5 in-game Americangirldlc gm 1.png|Gold Move 3 (American Girl) Summermu gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Summer has an unlockable Mashup with the theme Girl Power and only features female coaches. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. * Summer * Mr. Saxobeat * American Girl '' * ''Good Girl GM1 * You Make Me Feel... * So Glamorous * On the Floor * California Gurls GM2 * American Girl GM3 * Mr. Saxobeat * Good Girl GM4 * You Make Me Feel... * So Glamorous * On the Floor * California Gurls GM5 * So Glamorous * On the Floor * Good Girl * You Make Me Feel... * California Gurls * Summer Community Remix Summer has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *Draketastic USA *JoeMario37 USA *hollsz Hungary *Gypsy Wylde Canada *daniela0403 Chile *IMZeeLOUZAh Canada *Vitorhcl Brazil *OriginalMNH Africa *aurorashlie USA *Cruzader4Ever Chile *AyuU-p-U Japan *TyingGoldfish97 Mexico *JuanPabloB10 Colombia *jkinsey3869 USA *saxa111 Russia *BeluMolina Chile *KelvinJaeder Brazil *philipeboy Brazil *Kepin93 USA *chapie69 UK *wiilinski Netherlands *KenFiveTwelve USA *UniformLace1467 USA *JHONYSUTRA Brazil *Francision69 USA *JonathanGrey USA *PhobicTester582 Brazil Party Master Mode Summer has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions listed in order of appearance. (Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch) *'Summer' *Calm Down Road/Electro Puzzle/Harajuku Beauty/Tribal Wave *Harajaku Circle/Future Go Back/Pump Up Sound/Give Me More Everybody *Spring Wings/Croco Night/Slow Samba/Future Push *For You/Future Wave/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Built For This' *Robot Speed Up/Sexy Mill/Shake Up Star/Heart Beat *Pump Up Boy/Angry Girl/Cheery Jump/Super Whip *Clean & Shoulder/Scales Walk/Dark Kid/Cross Jumpy *Shuffling Workout/Lose Mind/Hand Middle Beat/Electro Country *Step From Space/Cardio Lunge/Wake Up Mind/You Know Me *Be The Wind/Just Walk/'Birthday'/'Maps' *Electro Chill/Cross Face/Old Time Head/Crossfire *I'm Out/Super Snap/Africa Clap/Hips Shake *Come Fight/Look My Swag/Italian Walk/Electro Puppet *For You/Future Wave/Groovy Plane/Get Down Baby *Robot Speed Up/Sexy Mill/Shake Up Star/Heart Beat *Pump Up Boy/Angry Girl/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Maps' *Clean & Shoulder/Scales Walk/Dark Kid/Cross Jumpy *Shuffling Workout/Lose Mind/Hand Middle Beat/Electro Country *Step From Space/Cardio Lunge/Wake Up Mind/You Know Me *Dark Sun/Show Up/Muscle Sound/Snow Time *Look My Hair/Finger Riddim/Opera Time/Frozen Balance *For You/Future Wave/'Built For This'/'Birthday' *Robot Speed Up/Sexy Mill/Shake Up Star/Heart Beat *Pump Up Boy/Angry Girl/Cheery Jump/Super Whip *Clean & Shoulder/Scales Walk/Dark Kid/Cross Jumpy *'Summer' Appearances in Mashups Summer appears in the following Mashups: Classic * Summer (Girl Power) * Blame (Sunglasses) * I’m An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) * Irish Meadow Dance Fitness Dance * Best Song Ever (Fitness) * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) * Irish Meadow Dance Captions Summer appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic * Green bandage (Sometimes misspelled as Green bondage) * Summer Steps * Wild Braid Fitness Dance * Cardio Training * Fitness Clap Dance Quest Summer appears in the following Dance Quest maps: Classic * Summer Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *The 2010s Were Banging *Summer Vibes *Recommended For You *Your First Dance *Just Dance Billboard! *Celebrate Fasion Week *Summer Vibes *All Songs S-Z *Unlimited S-Z Sweat Version *Break A Sweat *Workout With Style *Fitness *All Songs S-Z *Fitness *Unlimited S-Z Trivia *''Summer'' is the third song by Calvin Harris in the series. *The background for Summer (Classic) is recreated from Domino s. *In the E3 2014 version of the routine, the sound, in the end, was not finished yet and there was also a moment with extra sound before the songs starts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ek-L4wsLD50 *Ubisoft used to tease their fans about a game before its confirmation by pictures being shadows of dancers. Links were added with them. When people clicked the link, they were directed to the official game site. Every link had a marker - the link from teasing picture of this song had this one: ?utm_campaign=dm_6Jun2014_jd2015_e3trackteasesummer - . *In the game, the song is about 20 seconds shorter than the original. The last chorus has been slightly cut. *In the trailer and first appearance of the song, pictograms were simpler. The Gamescom version has more sophisticated pictograms. *The Fitness dancer could be seen in the beta Sweat & Playlists section of . https://instagram.com/p/31cbXjtz-Y/ *This is the only song in to have a Sweat routine. *This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *When using the ''Just Dance'' Controller app in this Classic routine in , the moves are not read well. *On , the Fitness Dance starts as soon as the loading screen fades away. ** Besides, one of the pictograms appears duplicated. *In the game files of and , there is an extract from the Fitness Dance with a blue glow, instead of a green one, which is only used in Party Masters or Mashups. *On June 21, 2016, Summer was free on to commemorate Summer Day. *''Summer'' (Mashup) is the only mashup in Just Dance 2015 and beyond to have it's original coach on the icon. **Additionally, the coach is in her Coach Selection pose, not her pose on the menu icon. Gallery Game Files Summer_cover_generic.png|''Summer'' Summeralt_cover_generic.png|''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) Summer mashup.png|''Summer'' (Mashup) Summer cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) summer cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach (2016-''2019) summer cover albumcoach jdu updated.png| album coach (2020) Summeralt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Fitness Dance) summeralt cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach (Fitness Dance) summer_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) summeralt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Fitness Dance) Summer_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Summeralt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Fitness Dance) Summer_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) Summeralt_map_bkg.png| map background (Fitness Dance) Summer_cover.png| cover (Classic) summeralt_cover.png| cover (Fitness Dance) Summermu cover.png| cover (Mashup) Summer cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Summer_cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) summeralt_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Fitness Dance) Summeralt_cover_1024.png| cover (Fitness Dance) summer ava.png|Avatar (Classic) summer golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) summer diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) summeralt ava.png|Avatar (Fitness Dance) summeralt golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Fitness Dance) summeralt diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Fitness Dance) Summer pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Summeralt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Fitness Dance) In-Game Screenshots Summer menuprogression.gif|''Summer on the menu summer jd2018 menu.png|''Summer'' on the menu summer jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) summer jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) summeralt jd2018 menu.png|Fitness Dance on the menu summeralt jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Fitness Dance) summeralt jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Fitness Dance) Summeralt gameplay.png| gameplay (Fitness Dance) Promotional Images Summer promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promo gameplay 1 Summer promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promo gameplay 2 Summer promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promo gameplay 3 Summercmu promo.jpg|Community Remix promotional poster Behind the Scenes Summer concept art.jpg|Concept art Summer promo coach.jpg|Promotional coach Beta Elements 200176.png|Beta golden avatar (Classic) 300176.png|Beta diamond avatar (Classic) Screenshot_2017-05-07_at_10.21.25_AM.png|Beta pictogram Summer beta color scheme.png|Beta color scheme (Classic) Others Summer thumbnail uk.jpg|Official Youtube preview thumbnail (UK) Summer thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) Summer background 1.jpg|Blue background Summer background 2.jpg|Gold background Summerjdubeta.png|Colors comparison ( preview VS ) Summer contestant.png|One of the contestants from the Community Remix in the same costume as the dancer Summeralt jdnow pictogram error.png|Pictogram error on (Fitness Dance) Summeralt beta glow.png|Blue glow in extraction (Fitness Dance) Summeralt blue glow extraction.png|Dancer with blue glow (Fitness Dance) summer_background_comp.png|Background comparison (Beta VS Final) Videos Official Music Video Calvin Harris - Summer File:Summer (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Summer - Gameplay Teaser (US) Summer - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Summer - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (17)Summer -Calvin Harris 五星评价 Just Dance Summer - Just Dance 2016 Summer - Just Dance Now Summer - Just Dance 2017 Summer - Just Dance 2018 Summer - Just Dance 2019 'Fitness Dance' Summer (Fitness Dance) - Just Dance 2015 Summer (Fitness Dance) - Just Dance 2016 Summer (Fitness Dance) - Just Dance 2017 Summer (Fitness Dance) - Just Dance Now File:Just Dance 2018 - Summer (Alternate) 'Others' Summer (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Summer (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2015 - Summer - Party Master (Wii U Gamepad View) Summer (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 Summer References Site Navigation tr:Summer es:Summer Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Calvin Harris Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Benjamin Akl Category:Céline Baron Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Shortened Songs